SD Police
by delusional-lady
Summary: Kogure has finally been transferred to another station. Multi pairings! This will turn into nc-17 soon so if this fic disappears, it's definitely in the nc-17 section! Review!
1. It's A Conspiracy!

SD Police  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD  
  
Author's Notes: Nyahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 1: It's A Conspiracy!  
  
Kogure Kiminobu sighed as he entered the men's room. It was Friday night and it was time for him to leave. He returned because of nature's call. He quickly entered a stall and sat down. He was bored with his job. At a young age of six, he already hoped to become a policeman. Seeing the programs on television made him want to hunt down bad guys and send them to prison. Unfortunately, he was sent to the paperwork department. He didn't even go along on patrols. The chief forbade him to with the reason of he's not yet experienced enough.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a conversation going on. But wasn't the station closed already? He pulled up his pants and strained his ears to hear. It was obviously his two seniors, Hirasawa and Yamagata. What were they doing in the bathroom anyway?  
  
"Have you got the papers?"  
  
"Yeah, they're here with me."  
  
"The only thing left to take care of is Kogure Kiminobu."  
  
"Yeah, that guy's trouble."  
  
Kogure stiffened. His two seniors were going to eliminate him. That wasn't good. He had to leave immediately. But they will surely go after him. Two top detectives against a paperwork guy? He was obviously dead meat. But what good will it do them to kill him? As far as he knew, he didn't do anything that might offend his fellow officers.  
  
********************************  
  
The next morning, Kogure went to work. He seemed to be more silent than his usual days. No one really noticed because that was the way he acted all the time anyway. He was actually trembling as he did his paperwork. The two men didn't show up for work that day. In the afternoon, Kogure was calmer. He didn't think that the two detectives would show up but just as he was about to drink his coffee, they appeared.  
  
"Yikes!" Kogure screamed and accidentally dropped his coffee. The people stared at him and he just laughed nervously and picked up the pieces. Then, he hurried back to his desk to work on his papers. He became so engrossed that he didn't notice the time. It was already seven and he was the only pne left in the office. He shuddered involuntarily. Something seemed to be wrong. He inhaled deeply and continued working. Suddenly, he came across an unmarked file. It was a copy of a file that was obviosuly illegal. Both were signed by Yamagata and Hirasawa.  
  
"Kami-sama!" he yelped. So this was why the two men were eager to eliminate him. If he told anyone about this, the two seniors would be jailed. There was no escape for both of them. But then, why hasn't anyone discovered their conspiracy yet? "So a shipment of illegal guns are being brought to Tokyo...signed by both detectives..who appear to be the leader...But this is a big case....It should be discovered by now.." The next few papers revealed the reason why the whole shipment was still a secret. It seemed like the station was responsible for the shipment. "Signed and approved by Urameshi..!?" Urameshi was the chief of his station. Then that would mean that most of his co-workers were in cahoots with the illegal project!  
  
As this realization sunk in, Kogure felt footsteps sound. He turned around and faced with a small group of men. "Uh...hi?" Kogure said as he noted the faces of the men. They were his co-workers alright. Without a moment to lose, he prepared himself. Kogure quickly punched the guy in front, adding up with kick to where it hurts a guy most. Then, with the speed of lightning, he bolted.  
  
"I am never going to survive this!" Kogure excalimed as he ran through the halls. One look outside the window confirmed his destiny. A much larger group was gathered downstairs. So the military was involved with it as well. This conspiracy might be a bigger case than he thought. The spectacled lad raced up to the rooftop and hoped for a miracle.  
  
Suddenly, a light flashed on him and he looked up the dark sky. There was a helicopter flying very low. A rope of ladder was brought down for him. A man with a rugged look jumped down and handcuffed himself to Kogure. With the grace of a deer, the mysterious stranger jumped on the ladder and the helicopter started to fly away.  
  
Bullets were fired at them but the driver of the flying contraption was very skillful and easily evaded the fires. Meanwhile, back on the ground, a man with glasses and a paper fan was jumping up and down in frustration. "Damn it! #$%&*!@#" He was cursing all sorts of words. The soldiers were scolded for their stupidity. Behind him was a man with tanned skin and a mole on his cheek. He smirked and walked to his car. It was time for his move.  
  
As he drove away, the whole building exploded, along with the men inside it. 


	2. New Identity

SD Police  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns them.  
  
Author's Notes: Aah, who is this mysterious stranger with tanned skin and a mole? What happens to Kogure now?  
  
Chapter 2: New Identity  
  
Kogure woke up to find a pair of eyes looking down on him. He was lying on a soft bed with white sheets and the whole place smelled like fresh flowers. What was going on? Was he dead? Did the eyes belong to an angel? Did he finally die? What about the young man with a rugged face? Where did he go?  
  
"Take it easy..Don't panic." Kogure inhaled deeply and focused on the girl staring at him. She was cute and was wearing a white uniform. She was also wearing a nurse's hat. "I'm in a clinic?" he asked. The girl nodded and helped him sit up. She held out her hand and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Haruko Akagi. I'm a nurse working for the Kanagawa police station. You were brought here by a man. The rest of your questions will be answered by Doctor Rukawa Kaede." She gave him a reassuring smile as a doctor with raven hair replaced her.  
  
"I'm the doctor and you have no injuries. You were only shook up a little. " Before he could continue further, a loud shout was heard. "Temee Kitsune! Rukawa! " The doctor sighed and snapped his fingers. Haruko nodded and giggled as she rushed to calm down a struggling red head. Kogure was surprised. He was still a bit jittery.  
  
"To continue, you are safe now. No one shall bother you or try to take your life. The documents we found in your pocket have been handed to Anzai-sensei. All your belongings have been moved into a condo near here. Your old apartment and station has been burned. " The look in his eyes warned Kogure not to question him. "You have also been moved to another station. The rest of your questions will be answered by Mitsui Hisashi, the man who rescued you."  
  
As if on cue, the mysterious stranger arrived. He smirked and led kogure to a room at the end of the hall. It appeared to be his office. Kogure noted that everything was arranged neatly and orderly. This sure didn't reflect on his hero's physical appearance. "I know what you're thinking of, this room isn't me at all. Well, Haruko did some cleaning and my room was transformed. Anyway, have a seat Kogure." The spectacled man sat down as Mitsui sat behind his desk.  
  
"I know that you're confused and all so feel free to ask me anything. However, my answers might be limited, due to top secret stuff." Mitsui explained. Kogure nodded and started asking. "First of all, how did my apartment burn? And what about the police station?" Mitsui grinned. "The explosion was because of a certain man who shall remain unknown. The action was important because it will delete any information about you. You are a very vital part of the illegal shipment case. We can't afford to lose you. Don't worry though, your new house has been taken care of and your new job is now with us."  
  
Kogure nodded. "Well, what about the people who know me? I'm sure they'll talk." Mitsui waved his finger. "The dead can't talk Kogure." he said. Kogure couldn't help but admire the face of his rescuer. He looked so rugged and bad. Sexy too. Sexy legs. The slacks couldn't hide that. "Anything more, Kogure?" The lad snapped out of his thoughts and scratched his head. "Well, when do I start work?" Mitsui chuckled. "First thing tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I'll be showing you to your new condo. Oh yeah, and from now on, your name is Megane." 


	3. Home Sweet Home

SD Police  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk.  
  
Author's Notes: Megane-kun!  
  
Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home  
  
Kogure was led to the condo. It only took them a few minutes' walk to get there. They were both greeted by a lady with curly hair. She was attractive. "But not as attractive as my hero." Kogure..I mean..Megane thought to himself. "So you're the one I rescued from the station last night!" she exclaimed. Mitsui grinned. "That's Ayako. If it weren't for her helicopter, you'd be dead meat." The woman smirked and they shook hands.  
  
"I live just a few doors from you. If you need any help, you can always knock on my door." Ayako said as she rushed off to the police station. The tour was certainly a very interesting one. Megane relaized that the condo hosted all sorts of personalities. For example, he was surprised to learn that he was living directly under the Doctor Rukawa's condo. It was possible to climb up there though the balcony. Directly below him was the small apartment of Miyagi., the guy with the muffin head style. He was kind enough but was surprised when he was asked if he could go through his balcony to reach the condo a few doors from him. Turned out that Miyagi was really crazy about Ayako. And of course, living next door to him was his handsome hero, Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
"It's a coincidence that one of the boarders moved out suddenly. " Mitsui explained as they reached his own room. "It was Haruko who arranged your apartment so go to her if you don't like the design." Megane nodded and opened his new home. It was very like Mitsui's office, neat and orderly. Just the way he liked it. To his surprise, there was a painting of a large ship vessel in his bedroom. He turned to Mitsui with curious eyes. The other man shrugged his shoulders. After a few minutes, Mitsui decided to leave Megane alone. "You need to get some rest." Mitsui said as he left.  
  
"Too close!" Mitsui whispered to himself as he was safely inside his room. He slumped back on his chair and groaned as he brought his hands to his weeping erection. Kogure Kiminobu had that effect on him. He was one of the special men that Anzai-sensei was eyeing and it took them quite a while to get a hold of him. They barely made it before the enemy got their hands on him. Mitsui was enchanted by the spectacled lad's innocent sexuality.  
  
Meanwhile, Kogure was a bit spent from the tour. He decided to get some sleep. Turning on the air condition, he rolled around in bed and dreamt of a sexy detective wearing black slacks who lived next door to him. How was he ever gonna survive when a walking sex bomb was just a few knocks away.  
  
Haruko came back from the supermarket with a lot on her hands. She was going to make a special dinner party to welcome their newest family. Well, he was not really in the big secret yet but she was positive that Kogure would do well on the challenges that Anzai-sensei would put him though. She already did a lot of research on the young man and discovered that he loved to read books about pirates and the seven seas. She recently found a wonderful paiting at a flea market and thought that it would blend well with Kogure's new home. Humming to herself, she thought of making lambchops. 


	4. Party Animals

SD Police  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD  
  
Author's Notes: I hope that you won't be confused with Kogure and Megane- kun. They're both one person anyway.  
  
Chapter 4: Party Animals  
  
A red head stirred awake when he smelled a delicious aroma of stew. He immediately guessed that Haruko-chan was already starting to cook her dinner food for the party that night. Sakuragi Hanamichi brought his hands to his head. His fever was almost gone now and he could go back to his apartment. However, Doctor Rukawa Kaede was a stubborn man, as stubborn as he was. The pale man insisted that he should stay in the clinic for a while. After a few protests, he was switched to the doctor's condo instead.  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi and Rukawa Kaede were fire and ice. Oil and water that shouldn't mix. They have been rivals ever since high school. The red head accused the other of stealing Haruko away from him. Even though he felt nothing deep for the attractive girl, he was still competetive with the doctor. Sakuragi had no idea why Rukawa became a doctor in the first place. He was trained to be a policeman and a detective. He surely surprised everyone with his medicinal knowledge.  
  
"Hmph!" Sakuragi grunted as he tried to get up from the soft bed. He was not going to lay around his rival's bed and listen to his orders. He tried to get up when he realized that he was wearing a white bathrobe. He checked his body and sighed in relief when he saw his underwear on. He was about to leave when the door opened and in came Rukawa Kaede.  
  
"Temee Kitsune! I'm not answering to your stupid orders anymore! I'm leaving!" Sakuragi proclaimed as he made his way to the door. He never made it because Rukawa used an arm to stop him. The latter was grabbed by the arm and was dragged along the corridor. "Where do you think you're taking me Kitsune!" the red head demanded. Rukawa stopped and looked at him in the eye. "The dinner party at Haruko's. is starting already. Let's go." he said as he continued to drag the red head.  
  
The party was held in Haruko's apartment. Her kitchen was filled with the smell of something like turkey and spaghetti. She made a lot of food, to satisfy everyone's appetite. Kogure was touched as he met the people living in the condo. First of all, there was Detective Mitsui, his bedroom fantasy. Doctor Rukawa Kaede and Haruko Akagi were from the police departments's clinic. The red head was Sakuragi Hanamichi, the newspaper boy. Ayako who was the mechanic of the station and Miyagi who was a basketball coach.  
  
It was almost midnight. Kogure was in the middle of a conversation with Sakuragi when Haruko approached them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the doctor is asking for his patient. Excuse us Megane-kun." she said as she took the red head away. Kogure nodded and smiled as he looked around for someone to talk with.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Ayako asked as she came up to him with two glasses of wine. She handed one to him but the latter refused. "What? Come on Megane-kun, it's just one night and it's your party." Kogure gave it some thought and finally consented to the idea. He could always blame Ayako if anything happened to him. He drank a bit first and thought that the drink tasted a little funny.  
  
"I see you've been eyeing Mister Detective." Ayako remarked as she smiled slyly. Kogure choked on his drink and sputtered,  
  
"Wh-What!?" The mechanic smiled even wider as she brought her glass to her lips. The lad just blushed wildly. Mitsui was talking with Haruko when his eyes caught sight of a very red Kogure and an Ayako with a strange glint in her eyes. He casually walked over to them, followed by the nurse.  
  
"Ayako, are you harassing the newcomer?" Mitsui asked, jokingly. Haruko giggled. "Of course not Detective Mitsui. " Ayako answered. "But I gurantee that before the night is over, it won't be me who will do the harassing." she added and left with the nurse. Kogure seemed confused by her words but Mitsui blused wildly. He tried to get it under control and changed the topic.  
  
"So Megane-kun, how do you like the people in the condo?" Mitsui asked. Kogure adjusted his glasses and smiled. "They're all great! I think I won't have any problems with getting along with them." The detective grinned at his answer and was about to ask a few more questions when they heard a loud shout from the bathroom.  
  
Ayako and Haruko were in a corner giggling to themselves. Miyagi was chuckling and holding his stomach. Kogure and Mitsui wondered what the commotion was all about. They approached the bathroom and heard a few pants coming from inside. Kogure was puzzled but Mitsui instantly figured out what was happening.  
  
"Tell me what's going on inside." Kogure asked, not wanting to be left out of the fun. Mitsui blushed even more as the two girls started giggling all over again.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the small bathroom.... "Kitsune!" Sakuragi shouted as he held on to the doctor. He was straddling the hips of a very excited fox. It wasn't exactly the treatment he had in mind but who was complaining. They were both enjoying themselves and besides, it wasn't like he had anything to complain about. Rukawa was just perfect.  
  
"It's getting late." Mitsui remarked as he gathered his stuff. "Do you still wanna stay, Megane-kun?" he asked. The spectacled man shook his head. "No. I guess it is getting a bit late and I still have work tomorrow. Thank you so much for everything guys!" Kogure said as he followed the detective out of the apartment.  
  
When the two men left, Haruko whispered to Ayako. "Ayako, did you give him the drink?" The curly-haired girl giggled and nodded. "Yeah, it was really ingenious of you to take that potion from Doctor Rukawa. It's bound to take effect now." Another moan escaped from the bathroom and the two girls giggled again. 


	5. Valuable

SD Police  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter five....I don't think there will be a MitKo lemon in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Valuable  
  
Kogure suddenly felt his knees go weak. That was strange, he didn't feel woozy a minute ago. It couldn't be the drink because he had consumed a lot of drinks while at the party but he didn't feel anything there. "It's probably an infection or something." he muttered to himself. Mitsui escorted him to his room and opened the door for him.  
  
"There you go Megane. " Mitsui said as Kogure entered his room. After a thank you, Kogure closed the door behind him. He let out a small groan as he hung onto the wall for support. He felt a tingling feeling inside and thought that the drink felt something like aphrosidiac. "But that can't be..." he muttered as he groaned again.  
  
Mitsui was fiddling with his keys when he heard a groan from his next door neighbor. "Kogure..?" he whispered. Without a second thought, he raced inside the other apartment and found the delectable piece of meat rolling in his bed, with the air condition in full blast. His glasses were still on but his shirt was discarded on the floor.  
  
"Kogure!" Mitsui exclaimed as he rushed over to the spectacled man. "Are you alright?" he asked, his concern growing. Kogure opened his eyes and clutched at Mitsui for support. He was obviously in need for human contact. The pain was killing him and the desire was driving him nuts.  
  
Mitsui didn't need to be told what happened. He guessed that Ayako and Haruko had something to do with Kogure's state of condition. He wasn't mad at them because they meant no harm. What was he going to do with the situation now? "Hang on Kogure! I'm getting Ayako!" he saic as he started to leave. A hand stopped him from doing so. "Don't.." Kogure pleaded, eyes clouded with desire. He pulled Mitsui down with him in bed and climbed on top of the surprised detective.  
  
Mitsui groaned as he felt Kogure's erection rub with his. It was electrifying. There was a bite on his neck and then a few licks. It would leave a hickey in the morning for sure. Hands clawed at his shirt and the material was sent flying to the floor. His breath was cut short when he felt Kogure's tonue playing with his nipples. He threw his head back in ecstacy and suddenly snapped back to reality. He was taking advantage of the situation.  
  
Usually, Detective Mitsui wouldn't care about anything, as long as he got what he needed. But Kogure was different from the others. He didn't know why but now, his main concern was Kogure. Gathering every strength left in him. He sat up and landed a hard punch on Kogure's stomach. Kogure went limp and fainted. Mitsui inhaled deeply and tucked him in bed. He walked to the door and turned off the lights. He needed to get back to his apartment and take a very long and very cold shower.  
  
The next morning, Kogure woke up with a slight headache. It wasn't really painful for him but he was surprised to find a painful bruise on his stomach. However, he couldn't remember what happened after Mitsui escorted him to his apartment. He rubbed his stomach and decided to pay Doctor Rukawa a visit on the way to work.  
  
Mitsui hoped that Kogure wouldn't kill him today. He had every right to hurt him. In the meantime, it was time for work. Kogure entered the clinic and called out the doctor's name. He was greeted by nurse Haruko. "Gomen. Doctor Rukawa is occupied right now." she explained. "Um..That's alright. I was wondering if you have some healing salve or something...I got this bruise in my stomach.." Haruko nodded and handed him a small container of gel. "This will do. Apply it and the pain will lessen. By the way, did you enjoy yourself last night?" she asked. Kogure nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the party Haruko." The nurse was puzzled. "I didn't mean the party. I meant the...Wait a minute... You mean to say that...Exactly what happened after the party Megane-kun?"  
  
Kogure wondered why he was asked the question but answered anyway. "Mitsui escorted me to my room and I fell asleep or something. I guess I must have been too dizzy that I bumped into a table or something." he answered. The nurse gasped and quickly covered it up with a smile. "Um..Well, okay. You should go to work now Megane-kun. Have fun on your first day!" Kogure nodded and left with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayako and Mitsui were having a serious conversation in the detective's office. "Omigod! You mean to say that you didn't do it? Why Mitsui?" she asked, dumbfounded. The detective shrugged his shoulders with a grim expression on his face. "I don't know Ayako. I don't really understand. I just can't take advantage of him like that. He's too...He's like...He's too precious and he looks like an angel. I don't want us to be like that." The woman brought her finger to her chin. She was really surprised that Mitsui would put the new guy's needs over his. It was so unlike the police officer. It was like he was in love or something. An idea formed into her head. She and Haruko would be great matchmakers! Besides, Mitsui and Kogure would look perfect together!  
  
Mitsui pondered evern when Ayako left. He was feeling weird inside. He didn't exactly know what it was but it felt like he was falling in love. "Well Mitsui, this is the first." he said to himself as he started to work. Kogure was also working at that time. He was typing a lot of documents and saving them inside the hard drive. It was a better job than what he had at his old station.  
  
Watching the spectacled officer was a man with white hair. He was known as Anzai-sensei, the chief of the station. There was a gleam in his eye and it twinkled. He appeared behind the officer and checked the work. Everything was done correctly and the way he worked was fast. This was certainly good. He checked his watch and disappeared before Kogure noticed he was there.  
  
It was four in the afternoon. Time for a short snack. Kogure made sure to save all the documents before heading towards the canteen. On the way there, he was met with an officer with long, black hair. He was fairly attractive and looked like the noisy type. "Hey Megane! You're Megane, right? I'm Kiyota Nobunaga! Anzai-sensei asked me to take you out patrolling after break time." Kogure was surprised that he was allowed to go patrolling at such an early stage. He was delighted. 


End file.
